


In ganz neuem Licht

by nuclearsafetydance



Series: Deus Ex Kurzgeschichten [2]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Und darum kümmern Sie sich dann als letztes.“ Pritchard hob genervt den Kopf, als seine Bürotür aufgestoßen wurde. Der heutige Tag war auch so schon schlecht genug gelaufen, und wer konnte es anderes sein als Adam Jensen persönlich, um seine Laune noch weiter sinken zu lassen. Neben Jensen in der Tür stand ein junger Sicherheitsbeamter, der ihn ansah, als sei er ein Halbgott in Menschengestalt. Vollidiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In ganz neuem Licht

„Und darum kümmern Sie sich dann als letztes.“  
Pritchard hob genervt den Kopf, als seine Bürotür aufgestoßen wurde. Der heutige Tag war auch so schon schlecht genug gelaufen, und wer konnte es anderes sein als Adam Jensen persönlich, um seine Laune noch weiter sinken zu lassen. Neben Jensen in der Tür stand ein junger Sicherheitsbeamter, der ihn ansah, als sei er ein Halbgott in Menschengestalt. Vollidiot.  
„Natürlich, Boss, das sollte kein...“  
„Wir schätzen Ihre Einsatzbereitschaft wirklich wahnsinnig, Jensen“, unterbrach Pritchard die beiden laut, „aber hier im Gebäude können Sie auch anklopfen, bevor Sie die Türen eintreten.“  
Jensen sah nicht so aus, als ob es ihm Leid täte.  
„Warten Sie kurz auf mich, Trevors“, sagte er dem Sicherheitsmann, bevor er das Büro betrat.  
„Tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ich Sie hier bei etwas unterbrochen habe, Pritchard, aber ich habe eine Angelegenheit mit Ihnen zu besprechen.“  
Pritchard pausierte das Programm, das er vor dieser unerwünschten Störung einen Testlauf hatte absolvieren lassen.  
„Ich dachte, Sie würden noch zu Hause das Bett hüten.“  
„Dahin verschwinde ich auch gleich wieder. Ich bin nur auf Durchreise hier, ein paar Sachen regeln.“  
„Was wollen Sie dann von mir?“  
Inzwischen stand Jensen direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch und füllte mit seiner Präsenz mühelos den halben Raum aus.  
„Das Passwort für den Computer in meinem Büro“, sagte er, „das alte funktioniert nicht mehr und Cindy meinte, Sie hätten nach dem Angriff dafür gesorgt, dass alle Passwörter geändert wurden. Alle anderen haben ihre neuen Passwörter anscheinend zugeschickt bekommen... nur bei mir müssen Sie das vergessen haben.“  
Sein Tonfall ließ deutlich erkennen, dass er nicht daran glaubte.  
„Ich kümmere mich darum. Sonst noch was?“  
Jensen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Sie könnten mir auch einfa- ah...“, er sackte in sich zusammen und griff nach der Tischkante, um nicht vornüber zu fallen.  
Pritchard betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch.  
„Hinter Ihnen ist die Couch, falls Sie sich kurz setzen müssen.“  
Jensen nickte, schien jedoch völlig orientierungslos und nicht imstande, sich zurecht zu finden. Er trat ein paar unsichere Schritte zur Seite und entging nur knapp einer Kollision mit dem Schrank an der Wand. Bevor sein Büro Gefahr lief, eine Renovierung nötig zu haben, stand Pritchard auf und schob Jensen hinüber zum Sofa.  
„Sie bleiben hier und rühren sich nicht.“  
Dann winkte er dem Sicherheitsmann, der unentschlossen im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war.  
„Und Sie geben Sarif Bescheid, dass sein Schoßhund einen kleinen Systemabsturz hatte. Na los.“  
Der Mann verschwand. Jensen versuchte derweil erfolglos, sich vom Sofa aufzurichten, während hektisch blinkende Symbole über seine Augäpfel flackerten.  
„Nichts da“, Pritchard stieß ihn grob zurück, „Sie machen keinen Mucks, bis wir die Lage unter Kontrolle haben.  
„ _Die Lage_ bin allein ich und ich habe mich sehr gut unter Kontrolle“, knurrte Jensen.  
„Sieht man“, erwiderte Pritchard gehässig, bevor er sich abwandte und den Schrank durchsuchte, „Sie müssen mir unbedingt verraten, wo Sie das gelernt haben.“  
„Jedenfalls nicht, indem ich mein ganzes Leben lang auf meinem Arsch vor einem Bildschirm gesessen habe.“  
Einen Neurodiagnostik-Scanner locker in der rechten Hand haltend drehte sich Pritchard wieder zu Jensen um. Mit Genugtuung registrierte er, wie sein Blick für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unsicher über das kleine Gerät huschte.  
„Na dann dürfen Sie mir jetzt mal beweisen, wie viel Ihnen diese bewundernswerte Entscheidung gebracht hat.“  
Er drückte Jensen den Scanner gegen die Schläfe und überging sein überraschtes Keuchen, als das Gerät mit einem lauten Summen seine Arbeit aufnahm. Eine Kolonne von Buchstaben und Zahlenfolgen lief über das kleine Display. Pritchard überflog sie, dann nickte er.  
„Hab ich's mir doch gedacht.“  
„Was haben Sie sich...“, begann Jensen, doch Pritchard ignorierte ihn und aktivierte stattdessen seinen Infolink.  
„Sarif, ich denke, ich habe den Fehler gefunden... ja, wie erwartet. Schicken Sie jemanden her.“  
Er legte den Scanner zurück in den Schrank, bevor er sich Jensen zu wandte. Der saß inzwischen wieder aufrecht da und verfolgte Pritchard mit den Augen.  
„Was ist wie erwartet?“  
Pritchard zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, warum meine Besprechungen mit Sarif Sie etwas angehen sollten.“  
„Vielleicht, weil es dabei ganz offensichtlich um mich ging?“  
„So ein Pech aber auch.“  
Die Unsicherheit in Jensens Stimme gefiel ihm, nach fairen Maßstäben vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu sehr. Auch wenn die fairen Maßstäbe ihn herzlich wenig kümmerten, solange er ihn dafür endlich von seinem verdammten Thron stoßen konnte. Er hatte damals kaum einen Schritt ins Gebäude gesetzt und schon die Hälfte der Belegschaft auf seine Seite gezogen. Derweil waren Pritchards berechtigte Bedenken einfach abgewunken worden, nachdem Jensen ein paar Zielscheiben von der Wand geschossen und seine Muskeln hatte spielen lassen. Als ob das alles war, was man brauchte.  
Jensens Antwort kam nicht sofort und als er sprach, war seine Stimme eine seltsame Mischung aus halb unterdrücktem Ärger und vorsichtiger Berechnung.  
„Es... wird doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt sein, wenn Sie mir einfach nur sagen, was Ihr kleines Gerät da ausgespuckt hat. Ich möchte nur wissen, was passiert ist.“  
Pritchard zuckte die Schultern.  
„Das können Sie jemanden bei LIMB fragen. Ich werde keine Dienstvorschrift brechen, nur weil Sie keine zwanzig Minuten warten können. Außerdem haben Sie doch wohl Verständnis dafür, dass Sie hier nicht erwarten können, gleich in alles eingeweiht zu werden.“  
Diesmal gelang es Jensen nicht ganz so gut, seinen Ärger im Zaum zu halten.  
„Was heißt hier 'gleich'? Ich wurde bereits vor sechs Monaten eingestellt, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen.“  
„Von denen Sie fünf zu Hause in Ihrem Bett verbracht haben. Nach einem Anschlag, der Sie fast umgebracht hätte. Das zählt wohl kaum als Arbeit in dieser Firma. Außerdem haben Sie es damals vielleicht nicht mitbekommen, aber als die meisten Sie zuletzt zu Gesicht bekommen haben, sahen Sie nicht eben ansehnlich aus. Dass deshalb Ihre Verlässlichkeit in Frage gestellt wird, werden Sie kaum jemandem vorwerfen können. Die meisten Opfer eines Anschlags dieser Art sind noch Monate...“  
„Sie müssen mir keinen Vortrag darüber halten, welche Spätfolgen bei Anschlägen zu erwarten sind“, unterbrach Jensen ihn scharf, „und auch nicht darüber, was einige hier jetzt von mir halten. Das habe ich schon gut genug mitgekriegt. Manche Leute scheinen einfach zu vergessen, wo und in welcher Lautstärke man für gewöhnlich ein Gespräch hinter jemandes Rücken führen sollte.“  
Seine mechanischen Hände schlossen sich zu Fäusten.  
„Dann werden Sie diesmal wohl ein bisschen mehr tun müssen als ein paar Mal zu grinsen, um sie wieder von Ihnen zu überzeugen. Am Ende werden Sie noch wirklich etwas beweisen müssen.“  
Darauf hätte Pritchard einige Reaktionen erwartet, jedoch nicht, dass der Ärger in Jensens Gesicht einem amüsierten Ausdruck wich.  
„Und darüber, wie man Leute für sich gewinnt, wissen Sie natürlich alles, nicht wahr, Pritchard? Wo Sie ja einen so guten Status in dieser Firma haben, dass Sarif auch nach sieben Jahren noch auf Ihre Meinung pfeift, wenn es um so etwas Banales wie das Einrichten eines neuen Sicherheitsdienstes geht.“  
Wann er Jensen am Kragen seiner Jacke gepackt hatte, wusste Pritchard nicht. Nur, dass er den Stoff so fest er konnte hochgerissen hatte und Jensen selbst viel zu überrascht war, um etwas Anderes zu tun, als ihn anzustarren.  
„Gar nichts wissen Sie, Jensen“, fauchte er, „also bleiben Sie besser dabei, stumpfsinnig um sich zu ballern, während ich die Denkarbeit für Sie übernehme.“  
Jensens mechanische Hand löste seine Finger mit Leichtigkeit von der Jacke.  
„Vorsicht, _Francis_. Man könnte noch denken, dass ich da einen wunden Punkt getroffen habe.“  
Maliks Klopfen ließ sie beide zusammen zucken.  
„Hier hat jemand einen Krankentransport bestellt, wie ich höre?“, sie musterte die beiden, „wenn ich Sie wäre, Frank, würde ich mich vielleicht ein bisschen mehr zurückziehen. Es sei denn, Sie wollen gleich mitkommen.“  
Pritchard trat hektisch einen Schritt zurück.  
„Ich verzichte dankend“, erwiderte er, verärgert über das Gefühl, bei etwas ertappt worden zu sein, „schaffen Sie ihn einfach hier raus, damit ich endlich wieder an die Arbeit kann.“  
„Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl.“  
Mit ein paar Schritten hatte sie das Zimmer durchquert und sich geradewegs an Pritchard vorbei geschoben. Jensen sah immer noch wütend aus, wurde jedoch deutlich umgänglicher, als Malik sich ihm zu wandte.  
„Hat Sarif Sie geschickt?“  
„Jepp“, sie warf Pritchard einen raschen Blick zu, „laut Frank hier gibt es wohl ein Problem mit Ihrem Biochip. Sarif hat schon Dr. Marcovic kontaktiert, sie wartet in der LIMB-Klinik auf Sie.“  
„Gut“, er stemmte sich hoch, „ zum Helipad also?“  
„Zum Helipad“, sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, „wie sieht's aus, schaffen Sie's?“  
Ohne ihr Angebot zu beachten, schob er sich an ihr vorbei.  
„Werd' ich schon, ja.“  
Malik zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Dann machen wir uns wohl mal auf den Weg. Bis später, Frank.“  
Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich die Tür bereits hinter ihnen geschlossen.  
Einige Sekunden lang starrte er einfach nur reglos an die Wand, bevor er sich auf das jetzt wieder freie Sofa fallen ließ. Zurück an die Arbeit, das hatte er gesagt, aber im Moment gab es nichts, was er sich weniger vorstellen konnte. Noch immer brodelte die Wut auf Jensen in ihm, dazu das widerliche Schreckgefühl, als er realisiert hatte, wie viel er ihm mit seiner Reaktion über sich verraten hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, womit Malik ihn später noch löchern würde. Und was er ihr erzählen würde, um es dann gleich wieder zu bereuen.  
Er ging zum Computer hinüber und sperrte ihn für fremde Zugriffe. Dann verließ er sein Büro.

Auf dem Weg nach unten begegnete ihm außer zwei Sicherheitsleuten niemand und auch auf dem Platz vor der Hintertür, den einige gern als Raucherecke bezeichneten, stand nur Carella mit einer brennenden Zigarette in der Hand, der ihm halbherzig zunickte. Pritchard lehnte sich gegen die Wand und blickte zum Helipad hinüber.  
Maliks Vogel stand startbereit und mit offenen Klappen da. Ein paar Sekunden später öffneten sich auch die Türen im ersten Stock und sie kam mit Jensen heraus. Anscheinend hatte er es sich bezüglich ihrer Hilfe nochmal anders überlegt, denn einer seiner Arme lag auf Maliks Schultern. Auch seine Laune schien sich entschieden gebessert zu haben. Während sie die Treppe zum Landeplatz hinunter stiegen, drehte er ihr den Kopf zu und sagte etwas, woraufhin sie so lachen musste, dass sie beinahe die nächste Stufe verpasst hätte. Mit einem erwidernden Lächeln zog er sie zurück ins Gleichgewicht.  
Pritchard war bisher nicht aufgefallen, wie offen er die beiden anstarrte und zog sich schnell weiter in den Schatten zurück. Er wollte sie nicht merken lassen, dass er ihnen gefolgt war. Eigentlich hatte er das ja selbst gar nicht vorgehabt.  
Während der Lärm des startenden Hubschraubers anschwoll, blickte er in den grauen Himmel. Sein Zorn war inzwischen vollkommen verschwunden und hatte nur ein seltsames Gefühl der Neugier zurückgelassen. Denn trotz des hitzigen Wortwechsels hatte er nicht vergessen, was ihn überhaupt dazu gebracht hatte, sich auf das Gespräch einzulassen.  
Die Unsicherheit in Jensens Stimme und die Art, wie er ihm ausgeliefert gewesen war, sowohl körperlich als auch was die Information über den Ausfall seines Biochips betraf. Keins seiner so geschätzten Talente hatte ihm da helfen können. Und das Beste war, dass Jensen das ganz genau gewusst hatte. Sein einziger Ausweg hatte darin bestanden, seine Wut zu zügeln und sich ihm unterzuordnen.  
Pritchard fuhr sich mit einem Finger über die Lippen und bemerkte nur am Rande, wie Carella neben ihm seinen Zigarettenstummel austrat und im Gebäude verschwand. Der Ausdruck in Jensens Augen ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die Macht, die er über ihn gehabt hatte. Wenn er nur genug darüber herausfand, wie er ihn erneut übervorteilen konnte, dann würde er ihn wieder an genau dem Punkt haben. Sich seiner Unterlegenheit vollkommen bewusst und ebenso wütend darüber wie wissend, dass es keinen Ausweg gab als den einen, den er hasste.  
Mit einem bösen Lächeln machte Pritchard sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Büro. Vielleicht würde er bei Maliks Fragerei später den Spieß mal ein wenig umdrehen.


End file.
